Probius
Probius is Ranged Specialist Hero based on the protoss probe unit from the StarCraft universe, first introduced in Heroes of the Storm.2016-01-22, Probius Trailer – Heroes of the Storm . YouTube, accessed on 2017-03-04 Since his activation, Probius has always wanted to prove himself. He may be small, but he made a big difference by warping in a critical pylon during the retaking of Aiur. As the bravest of probes, Probius is eager to fulfill his purpose in the Nexus. Background During the early stages of the End War, Probius took part in the Reclamation of Aiur as part of an akhundelar under Kaldalis. During the initial landing, Probius was able to set down a warp beacon for a pylon while the conflict raged around him. Though the akhundelar suffered heavy casualties, Probius's pylon allowed reinforcements to be warped in at a key moment, allowing the Daelaam to establish to a beachhead on Aiur.From the StarCraft wiki Gameplay Summary Strengths *Strong area control **With sufficient backup, Probius can safely place area denial with and , it can choose to hide behind these defenses with enemy being distracted, and both abilities have formidable staying time. *High burst and area damage *Flexible vision granted by * has exceptional lockdown strength in enclosed area *Strong in waveclear and siege Weaknesses *Fragile *Requires set-up time *Needs a front line **Probius is in dire need of hero who can protect it from divers who may shut down or kill it in a split second *Vulnerable to isolation **Separating it from its base or allied heroes will render Probius or the other hero easy target Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings Probius needs a strong frontline hero who can take a lot of punishment and act as a wall between him and his opponents. It also helps if his frontline consists more of heroes who do not tend to dive the enemy team, as that leaves Probius in a vulnerable position. Arthas’s commanding battlefield presence and great peel between and make him a good tool to keep the enemy team from getting to and quickly eliminating Probius in teamfights. Like Probius, Jaina is also great at controlling space and zoning enemy heroes away from her team for a time. Jaina’s constant slows are great for setting up Warp Rift combos as well as for peeling enemies away from Probius when he gets in danger. Lúcio and Probius work very well together, as they both can siege an enemy base almost indefinitely. These two heroes complement each other very well in other ways too, as Lucio’s is great for getting Probius out of a pinch, and Probius makes up for Lucio’s lack of wave clear. Effective against Effective foes Anub'arak can easily bypass Probius’ defenses and get to him with a well-timed , and his Beetles are great for tanking Photon Cannon shots while Probius runs for his life. Anub’arak’s Heroics are also both great against Probius, as naturally has more targets due to Pylons and Photon Cannons, and is a great tool for isolating either Probius himself or one of his key frontline heroes, leaving him vulnerable for an easy kill. Nothing is quite as frustrating for a Probius player than the constant loss of his Pylons. Li-Ming has enough range that she can easily kill Pylons almost as soon as they come up, and Probius doesn’t have a great answer to zone Li-Ming away due to her . She’s a difficult target to hit with Warp Rifts, and Probius’ low Health also makes him a prime kill target for a quick reset, which can dramatically swing the fight in Li-Ming’s favor. Probius has trouble with heroes who can consistently get to him, and no one is quite as good at that as Zeratul. Zeratul has a plethora of ways to get to Probius, and he can often safely retreat if things go south once he engages. Both and are also great tools for catching and eliminating Probius if he is even a little out of position. Skins ;Curious Probe ;Terran :Despite loud opposition from the SCV pilot's union, the Dominion Engineering Corps continues its attempt to replicate the technology utilized by the protoss in their construction of probes. :Features themed abilities. ;Prime :Though the probe's basic design has remained unchanged for many cycles, inventive phase-smiths are always experimenting with ways to improve its operational efficiency. Trivia * Alexstrasza's second Heroic Ability, , had its core concept originally meant for Probius, where he would summon a protoss mothership to bombard his enemies. The development team found that to contradict with his builder-oriented gameplay, and scrapped the idea. This was later moved to Alexstrasza instead.2017-11-23, BlizzCon 2017 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-11-26 Patch changes * * * * * * References External links *Probius Battle.net Category:Heroes Category:Specialist Category:Protoss